Zoe Drake
Zoe Drake (Tatsuno Malm) is the main heroine in Dinosaur King. She is also one of Max's best friends. She is voiced by Tomoko Kobashi in the Japanese version, and by Kether Donohue in the English dub. Character Design Her appearance differs from the arcade and DS Game to the anime. In the anime, she wears a bare-midriff, short sleeved, black shirt with an unbuttoned, yellow-and-red vest over it. Her shirt was cut, revealing her belly button. She also wears shorts that match her vest, with thigh-length, black socks and green-and-yellow sneakers. She has a green choker and a dinosaur-tooth necklace, as well as a green bracelet. She wears her hair in pigtails, and her sunglasses double up as a camera. Other single-episode outfits include a green swimsuit with pink trim, a pink ninja suit, and a Christmas outfit. In the arcade and DS Game, she wears a black tank top covered by a yellow-and-red vest, which is buttoned. Also, the vest's sleeves are longer in comparison to its anime counterpart; the tank top is also shorter than the anime's shirt. Although she retains her green choker, she does not wear a dinosaur-tooth necklace. Name Personality She is a caring person, although she can be scary and a bit bossy. She is pretty happy-go-lucky, and has a sort of rivalry with Ursula, whom she has a tendency to call "the old lady"Dinosaur King episode 1 on. That comment is known to annoy Ursula to a great extent, as she can hear them wherever she is. Zoe also bosses the boys around whenever Max's mother is not presentDinosaur King episode 6, especially after they make a mess and don't clean up. Rex has a crush on Zoe, but it is unknown whether or not Zoe returns those feelings, as she only seemed to like famous stars in the original series. She is also pretty tough, because she pushes Rex pretty hardDinosaur King episode 6 and smacks Jim so hard, he flies into the airPterosaur Legends episode 8. By now, she also begins to show interest in the boys, trying to persuade Max that a little kiss is nothing as she leans in to kiss him, and later shows irritability when the two boys had a crush on Zara. In the arcade game, Zoe is more independent, although she still worries over Max and Rex like an older sister. She is noted to say more mature words, and speaks like an adult. She has a strong personality and states her views. Zoe is also lively and cheery. Dinosaur She owns a Parasaurolophus named Paris. Paris often mimics Zoe's behaviour and occasionally bosses Ace and Chomp around, similar to Zoe's bossing Max and Rex. However, the D-Team would have lost many battles without her. Paris is also shown to be playmates with Chomp, because they're herbivores from the Cretaceous Period. In the arcade games, Zoe like the other D-Team members can use all the elements from the dinosaurs, but will occasionally use Grass and Lightning (only to destroy the Alpha Base Fortress) type dinosaurs. Trivia *She is the only character, alongside Ursula, to have a different outfit in the anime than in the DS Game and Arcade game. *She ranked 71st with 12 votes in Group 5 of the Official Anime Saimoe Tournament 2009. *She ranked 48th in the Dinosaur King Ranker. *Zoe's arcade and DS game outfit resembles that of Runo Misaki's from Bakugan Battle Brawlers. * Zoe's hairstyle is the most common type of style seen in a few anime involving characters with a domestic nature. This is hairstyle is most notably seen in Shugo Chara when Amu Hinamori transforms with guardian character, Su. Reference Category:Characters Category:D-Team Category:Female Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG